simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Review - Level 41
Hey guys, here again debuting another Blog series which will be covering reviews of the content updates, such as event updates, level updates, and promotional updates (we probably won't be getting promotional ones for a while since Season 25 just ended), which I will simply be titling, "Reviews". Almost half way into the year, and so far we've gotten five promotional updates, four event updates, and four level updates, the latest of which has been Level 41. By this time last year, we had four promotional updates and the Season 24 Yard Sale, three event updates, and six level updates. We've pretty much been following the same update schedule as last year, so if we continue to, I'm expecting a level update any day now. But anyways, back to Level 41. We got Level 41 on May 22, nine days after the Easter 2014 Event ended, and a couple of days after The Yellow Badge of Cowardge Promotional ended, and we got two new characters, a new building, three new decorations, and two quest lines. Here's what I thought about each one separately: Characters *Bernice Hibbert - Bernice is our Freemium (in game money) character of Level 41, who comes with the Vulgari Jewelry Store. She comes with a full set of jobs and regular job payouts. Two out of her six jobs have animations, and I especially enjoy her 8 hour joint task (tasks done with two or more characters) with Dr. Hibbert. She also has a 4 hour joint task with Marge but that one isn't animated. What I do like that EA did this time was put Banana Dictatorship to use as now Bernice has a 6 hour job there. *Chester Dupree - Chester is our Premium character of Level 41, who comes with the Unfinished Shed. He also comes with a full set of jobs but since the Unfinished Shed costs donuts, he gets premium payouts. Just like Bernice, he has two animated jobs and one joint task with Dr. Hibbert. The one cool thing, but could also be a bad thing, is that he is a never before seen character, he's only been mentioned before in the show, and Dr. Hibbert mentions Chester in his unlock message. Buildings *Vulgari Jewelry Store - The Vulgari Jewelry Store is our Freemium building of Level 41, which with its current multiplier, costs 800,000. In my opinion these sudden jumps in price with the buildings is a bit much. Not for me, cause I have more than enough money to buy them, but for newer players who haven't had the time to save up enough money. But besides that, it's a nice, small, high end building, and yet another parody of real life stores. Decorations *Unfinished Shed - The Unfinished Shed is one of the premium decorations of Level 41 that comes with Chester Dupree, but I already have a review of this, so check it out here. *Duff Party Liner - The Duff Party Liner is yet another fun Duff-themed decoration that we've gotten and it's from the ninth episode of Season 19. It is a small decoration that can obviously only be placed in the water and works well with the other Duff decorations if they are placed near it. *Bloodmobile - The Bloodmobile is the only Freemium decoration of Level 41, and its price is at a whopping 120,000, making it one of the most expensive cash decorations. Purchasing it is required during the Hibbert's Got Shed quest line. The Bloodmobile has no other uses after the quest line and makes a pretty nasty sound when it's tapped on too. Quest Lines *Vulgari Aspirations - Vulgari Aspirations is the main quest line of Level 41 that auto-starts as soon as the player levels up. The quest line, in summary, is about the humbling of a very confident and pompous Bernice Hibbert, and in one of the better parts of the quest line, we get a FREE DONUT, but alas it's only one. *Hibbert's Got Shed - Hibbert's Got Shed is the Premium quest line of Level 41 that begins as soon as the Unfinished Shed is placed. The quest line, and in my opinion, the funnier of the two quest lines, follows Dr. Hibbert trying to help Chester find the balance between responsibility and money. So that's what I thought individually about each item released in this level update, but all in all, I was a little disappointed that EA decided to release two lesser known (one not even seen until now) characters before other more known characters, but ehh, can't complain. My final rating for the update though (a five being awesome characters, funny quest lines, cool decorations, cool buildings, and a one being lesser to almost never before seen characters, un-funny questlines, un-cool decorations, un-cool buildings) is probably a 3.5 out of 5. Not the BEST update ever, but not the worst either. But I want to know what you thought about it. Let me know in the comments below. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts